Secrets out
by Pirate Elf Kastel
Summary: Zutara, Lemon. Katara gets confronted about some dreams she's been having, by the very star of her rather explicit dreams


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or Outsane's Dirty or Fuse.**

**Ok. After reading Outsane's drabble series Fuse, specifically the chapter titled "Dirty", inspiration hit me. So I hope you don't mind Outsane, but I couldn't resist. You get complete credit for the drabble I based this from. **

**It's rated M for a reason and it's not language. Lemon.**

"You're not very good at keeping it a secret."

The watertribe girl spun her head around in the direction of the cool voice. Everyone else had been asleep when she snuck away from camp. Obviously not. She thought she had been alone at the lake, but apparently that wasn't true either. Standing nonchalantly in front of the tree's and shrubbery, watching her like a hawk, was Zuko.

"I don't know what you mean." Katara turned back to the water.

He rolled his eyes. "With the exception of your charming brother and Aang, we know those dreams of yours aren't nightmares." She froze at the waters edge. For the two weeks that he and his uncle had joined them, every night it seemed that she woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard. Toph said it had been going on for over a month. "Even Uncle figured it out."

Her blue eye's turned back to him with a glare. "Yes, but he's not confronting me is he?" Katara bent down to pick up the sky colored blanket she had brought with her before walking toward him. Or rather to the bushes behind him. While passing she paused to glare even harder. "If you know what's good for you don't turn around." And then she disappeared into the undergrowth.

He complied, settling for staring at the lake. "Why _are_ you bringing it up?" Her voice reached him with a rustle of leaves.

What was she doing? Zuko resisted from turning around to look. Having been on the wrong side of her temper _once_ or _twice_ (he found it a little out of character for a waterbender to have one at all, let alone the one she had), he realized he didn't want to be again. She tended to get violent. Which then made him get violent, and then everyone else cut's in to keep them from drowning and frying the other.

"It's not like it's any of your business what _I_ dream about."

"It's not." His voice was deadpanned.

"So why did you follow me?" Some more rustling.

"I just thought you should know your brother's going to have a fit when he figures out his _innocent_ little sister isn't quite so innocent." His voice was smug. He was smirking, she could just tell.

Katara replied very dryly "Your concern is duly noted."

With the exception of whatever the hell it was she was doing, there was long silence between them. Zuko really did want to turn around. Not only to find out what she was doing, but just to spite her childishly declaring that he didn't have to listen to her. He was going to too. But then he remembered her temper worthy of a firebender. The banished prince didn't feel like dieing anytime soon.

But he couldn't stand the silence (or the rustling!) "So who is it?" He said indifferently.

"What?!"

There was a thump from behind him. He smirked. _She tripped._ How could she have not seen that coming? Like he actually cared what would happen if her brother knew.

There was more rustling from behind the bushes, but this sounded more frantic, like she was trying to get up. "How the hell does that concern you?" Her voice was shrill. "That is absolutely none of-Oh!" She cut herself off with a revelation, switching from piercing to a lower pitch. "Oh. I get it."

"Get _what_?" The firebenders voice was sharp now.

He frowned as she spoke. "You want to know who I dream about." Now _she_ was smirking. The self-satisfaction in her voice proved it. "You want to know what he _does_." The waterbenders voice became smooth as silk as she pronounced her last word.

Zuko became stiff. He could hear Katara come out of the undergrowth, but dared not turn around and see her face. "What he does to make me wake up every night, sweating, _panting_, and _aching._" She spoke slowly as she walked up behind him.

_Spirits,_ did she know what her words were doing to him?! "Why I feel the need to bathe, because I feel so," She was right there. He could feel her cool heat right behind him. Her hot breath in his right ear. "So, very dirty." She couldn't have said anything else to stimulate him more then that. Whispering now. "You're jealous. You want to know who it is that gives me so much more then you ever could." Her fingernails racked across his left shoulder all the way to the right as she walked around him to the lake.

Both his eyes widened a good margin. When he had seen the blanket he had thought she brought it because she was going to sleep there. So she wouldn't need to go far if she woke up from another of her dreams. He couldn't have been more wrong, as it was the only thing covering her tempting mocha skin. It was a _Towel._

She was driving him mad! Her voice caused his hackles to rise behind his neck. Her exposed skin was oh so tempting to touch. He craved to run his fingers through her undone hair. And he didn't think he could get any harder then he was now.

But he wasn't going to let her win. Oh no. "What makes you think I'd care?" Maybe he said that a little too defensively. She obviously thought so.

The watertribe woman had on a seductive smile as she turned her head so he could her profile, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "You don't? Well then," With toes touching the water she reached for the tie at the top of the cloth with both hands. "I guess it really wouldn't matter if I told you. . ." She turned forward as she pulled the fabric away. He watched with heated golden embers as she slowly lowered it down her back.

Her words were electrifying before, now it was down right arousing as she spoke softly, lowering the blue material to her waist. "That it's always been you in my dreams."

She had hardly finished speaking when she suddenly felt her back against Zuko's chest. His hands went around her waist just above the blanket made towel, slowly searing her skin with their heat as he dragged them up her sides. Biting her ear, she arched against him, tilting her head back. His voice was low and breathy in her ear. "Aren't you the little tease?"

A moan escaped her lips when he trailed his teeth down her neck. Then a sharp gasp when his hands moved forward to cup her breasts. "How long did you plan that little scheme?" Zuko murmured hotly into her skin.

She hissed when he squeezed. His hands were firm but slow as he kneaded her bare chest. It was driving her insane, barely able to concentrate. "The-Ah! The moment . . . moment I realized that you were . . . you were, um, be-HAh! be_hin_d me." His tong was exploring her shoulder and up her neck, and his hands were moving across her skin again. She couldn't even talk without moaning and panting in pleasure.

His mouth was hovering upon hers, just barley touching. "Sweet little Katara, who knew you had it in you?" Zuko kissed her wild and passionately. She was so distracted by the sensations racing through her didn't even noticed when his hands took hold the blue cloth, letting it drop.

That is, until his hands began to explore some more. Breaking the kiss with a silent scream she threw her head back against his shoulder even more as one found her chest again and the other settled comfortably between her legs. He grinned as he watched her writhe against him, his skillful fingers driving out breathless moans.

It took him by surprise when she violently shoved his hands away, turning to face him with a lusty gaze, before she shoved him equally as hard down on the ground and then straddling his hips. Katara kissed him ruthlessly while her hands pulled at his shirt roughly. He growled into her mouth at her aggressiveness, pressing her against his hardness. She arched into him, pushing her breasts onto his bare chest.

Not even knowing when or how, she managed to get his pants off before he flipped them over, tongs still tied together. Neither of them hesitated. There was no reason to hold off. They wanted this. They wanted it so much it hurt. He pushed into her, causing a brief amount of pain. He muffled her cry, and waited, speaking softly. When she was ready he pulled out before thrusting back in, then repeated driving her senseless.

Her nails dug like claws into his back as she moaned. This was better. This was so much better then her dreams. What he was doing to her body, what he was mumbling in her ear, her neck, her mouth. She wanted to scream. It was better then any of the dreams because it was real.

"MoreOh_ please Zuko!_" She whined, begging him. It was all he could do to comply. _"Yes."_ She cried over and over. _"Yes!"_

He was going crazy with pleasure. Every sigh, every whine, every moan, every whimper of hers sent him closer to completion. She was perfect writhing beneath him. He drove into her harder, she arched and moaned again. He was close, and he was going to make her scream.

With one final thrust they exploded. Katara screamed his name breathlessly as he groaned into her shoulder.

For many moments all his weight rested on her as they recuperated. Then golden eyes stared into blue very gently as he rolled onto his side. She smiled. Shifting her body Katara leaned over to give him a tender kiss before sitting up. He followed suit.

"Now I really do need a bath." The blue eyed girl smiled wryly as she made to get up. Zuko grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. The tone of his voice made her shiver.

"Let me help you." Katara doubted that they would get very much sleep that night as he carried her into the water.

**I know that that is not the best lemon, but give me credit ok? That was my first one. And I'm completely surprised I went so far anyway. I thought I was going to stop when she said it was him, but my mind ran away with himself. I didn't really proof read this so sorry for any and all mistakes, but it's 2 in the morning and I don't want my parents to come in yelling at me, most especially not read this, so reviews and comments help. -Kastel**


End file.
